Everything Has Changed
by yhcorb
Summary: "Des milliers de destins qui suivent leurs chemins sans se rencontrer. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux vont changer à tout jamais." Une seule seconde. Une brève rencontre. C'est ce qu'il suffit parfois pour changer le cours de votre existence. Marley n'y croit pas. Et pourtant. (Poetry/Friendship/Romance)


**Everything Has Changed**

**Synopsis :** "Des milliers de destins qui suivent leurs chemins sans se rencontrer. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux vont changer à tout jamais." Une seule seconde. Une brève rencontre. C'est ce qu'il suffit parfois pour changer le cours de votre existence. Marley n'y croit pas. Et pourtant.

**Note** **:** Après une longue pause, me revoici avec un petit -hum- OS pour me remettre dans le bain. Un peu différent de ce que je faisais auparavant, un peu plus "adulte", mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Merci à Akiki pour son avis.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Boston, Massachussets._

6 heures, la ville s'éveille lentement. Les premiers rayons du soleil balayent les rues encore désertes à cette heure bien matinale. Quelques passants se pressent pour atteindre le métro, de rares voitures se dirigent vers l'autoroute pour rejoindre les zones industrielles périphérique. Les pêcheurs rentrent au port, ramenant dans leurs filets des kilos de poissons qui se retrouveront bientôt sur les étales. Les marchands ambulants se mettent en place pour se tenir à disposition de la foule de travailleurs et étudiants qui affluera dans quelques minutes.

Des milliers d'anonymes déferleront alors dans les rues, se mêlant les uns aux autres, se croisant sans se voir, chacun recroquevillait sur ses petits problèmes personnels qui les empêchent de s'ouvrir au monde. Des milliers de destins qui suivent leurs chemins sans se rencontrer. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux vont changer à tout jamais.

* * *

_Boston, Beacon Street._

7 heures, la ville est désormais éveillée. L'artère principale se remplit rapidement, les sirènes hurlent, les taxis klaxonnent, les marchands crient, la foule se presse.

Parmi elle, celle qui sera la protagoniste principale de cette histoire. Elle s'arrête auprès d'un marchand ambulant et commande un café au lait bien sucré. Une fois servie, elle remercie le vendeur et redevient une anonyme parmi la foule.

Cette anonyme, c'est une jeune fille souriante de 24 ans, Marley. Brune aux magnifiques bleus, grande et élancée, elle ne met pourtant pas son physique en avant pour se faire remarquer. De nature timide et réservée, elle compte plutôt sur ses valeurs et son caractère pour se faire apprécier.

Originaire d'une petite ville perdue de l'Ohio, élevée seule par une mère aimante, elle a traversé difficilement l'épreuve de l'adolescence. Peu enclin au monde de la débauche, elle ne s'est jamais réellement intégrée à son entourage qui ne pensait qu'aux "trois B". Son seul échappatoire était la musique, dont elle rêvait depuis petite dans faire son métier. Rêve qu'elle choisit de poursuivre une fois son diplôme décroché haut la main, laissant derrière tout ce qu'elle avait pour partir à l'assaut de la "grande ville".

Mais voilà, aussi beau qu'ils puissent être, les rêves se révèlent parfois cruels. L'espoir des premiers jours cèdent vite la place à une cruelle désillusion. Et cela ne l'avait pas épargné. Elle avait été acceptée au "Berklee College of Music", l'une des meilleures écoles de musique du pays. Bien décidée à saisir sa chance, elle s'était donnée corps et âme pour y réussir. En vain.

Elle avait rapidement compris que son rêve ne pourrait se réaliser et avait abandonné. Elle s'était reconvertie dans le domaine de l'informatique. Elle s'estimait plutôt heureuse, subvenant seule à ses besoins, possédant sa propre maison et une situation que l'on pouvait qualifier de stable, avait une famille et des amis qui l'avaient toujours soutenus dans ses décisions.

Mais il y avait ce manque, ce petit « plus » qui rend votre vie extraordinaire, cette étincelle qui vous donne une raison valable de vous lever le lundi matin. Elle associait ce vide à ses rêves déchus elle se laissait aller n'attendant rien de la vie.

Et pourtant.

Aujourd'hui, le destin allait lui donner la possibilité de revivre à nouveau.

* * *

_Boston, Commonwealth Avenue, __1__3__h__._

L'heure tant attendue de la pause déjeuner est arrivée pour les travailleurs et les étudiants de l'université de Boston. Alors que les restaurants asiatiques et fast-food des alentours sont pris d'assaut, Marley se dirige d'un pas léger vers l'esplanade qui borde la rivière Charles. On y trouve de nombreux espaces verts qui longent le rivage, donnant un échappatoire au brouhaha du centre-ville. On peut s'y reposer à l'ombre des arbres ou profiter de la fraîcheur en s'asseyant au bord de la rivière. Elle s'y rend chaque midi, appréciant le calme qui caractérise cet endroit.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'installe près de la rivière. Certains jours, elle se contente de rester là à fixer l'horizon, pour d'autres elle amène un peu de lecture. Aujourd'hui, elle a apporté son iPod et son « cahier de textes » dans lequel elle écrit les chansons qu'elles composent. Son rêve ne s'est pas réalisé mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'elle y a tiré un trait dessus.

Casque vissé sur ses oreilles, débitant les sons pop rock du moment, elle s'échappe dans un autre monde, _son_ monde. Son stylo glisse sur le papier, laissant libre à son imagination d'écrire son histoire à l'encre bleu . C'est facile, il n'y a pas besoin de penser, il faut juste se laisser entraîner.

Plongée dans son univers, elle en oublie ce qui l'entoure. Elle ne voit pas les oiseaux picorer non loin d'elle des morceaux de pains laissés par une vieille dame, ni les promeneurs qui profitent de ce temps de printemps pour flâner. Elle ne prête pas non plus attention à la jeune fille blonde qui s'assoit quelques mètres plus loin.

Après 45 minutes d'effort intensif, elle ferme rageusement son cahier de notes. Les idées affluent mais elle n'arrive pas à les mettre dans l'ordre. Il y a des jours sans. A contre-coeur, elle resserre sa veste sur ses épaules et rassemble ses affaires. Elle a beau être la meilleure vendeuse de la boîte, son patron n'est que peu acceptant vis à vis des retard.

Après un dernier regard sur les environs, elle remarque pour la première fois la présence de la blonde, puis s'aventure sur le chemin sans réaliser qu'elle laisse derrière elle son petit cahier.

* * *

_Boston, Beacon Street, __19__h__._

_- Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que le magasin va fermer ses portes pour ce soir. Nous vous remercions pour votre fidélité et vous souhaitons une agréable soirée._

Marley pousse un soupir de soulagement en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire. Entre s'occuper d'un client mécontent pensant que son ordinateur était à plat alors qu'il n'avait juste plus de batterie et devoir conseiller un club du troisième âge qui avait décidé de se mettre à la pointe de la technologie, son après-midi n'avait pas été de tout repos. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrive encore à penser est de rentrer chez elle, prendre une bonne douche chaude et regarder une bonne comédie bien triste roulée en boule dans son canapé.

Elle arrive à son casier et en sort sa tenue de change. Un simple pull à capuche et un jean qui a déjà vécu de nombreuses aventures. Pas très sexy mais confortable. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rencontrer l'amour de sa vie à la sortie du magasin. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

Elle se change sans se presser, personne ne l'attendant chez elle, parle du prochain match des Bruins avec quelques collègues avant de les saluer et de se diriger vers la sortie. Le temps, ensoleillé ce matin, s'était dégradé et une fine pluie s'abattait désormais sur la ville. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup, elle met sa capuche et sort de l'enseigne.

Elle se retrouve sur l'avenue, encore bien fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Les étudiants de l'université d'en face sortent de leurs cours et se dirigent vers le centre-ville pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité tandis que les employés comme elle rentrent chez eux après une journée de dur labeur.

D'habitude, elle prend le métro pour retourner chez elle, c'est plus rapide et plus confortable. Mais ce soir, malgré la pluie, elle décide de repartir à pied. Un peu d'exercice physique ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mettant une nouvelle fois son casque sur les oreilles, elle se met en route, direction Dorchester là où elle habite.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind... _

Elle pense avec ironie à quel point cela lui correspondait. En quittant son Ohio natal et en s'installant ici, elle avait tout recommencé, tout effacé. Elle avait pris un nouveau départ, s'était donné de nouvelles chances. Elle y avait cru, elle avait échoué et elle s'était relevée. _Try again. Fail again. Fail better _comme dirait Beckett. Mais elle est fatiguée de se battre et de continuer sans but précis. Elle avait besoin d'un changement, d'un nouveau …

* * *

_Boston, Tappan Street, 20h15_

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas la jeune femme devant elle. Quand elle relève la tête, il est trop tard. Elles se percutent de plein fouet et elle se retrouve projetée au sol. _Aïe._

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, vous allez bien ?

Allongée de tout son long, elle peut sentir chaque muscle, chaque nerf de son corps heurté par le choc. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre du choc, une paire de bras l'enserre par la taille et la remet sur pieds. Et là, nouveau choc. Son interlocuteur n'est autre que la fille du parc.

* * *

_Boston, Tappan Street, 19h16_

_- Y a pas de soucis, je vais bien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde._

Blonde bouclée aux yeux marrons, un air de surprise et d'insouciance sur son visage, petite mais bien foutue dans sa veste à capuche et jean taille basse, elle se rappelle de l'avoir aperçue une brève seconde quelques heures auparavant. Elle est surprise de constater qu'elle avait involontairement retenue tous ces détails. Mais cet étonnement n'est rien à côté de celui qui s'en suit.

- _C'était bien vous à l'esplanade toute à l'heure non ?_ Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle plonge la main dans son sac et en retire un petit paquet. _Je crois que c'est à vous, vous l'aviez oublié._

Étonnée, elle se saisit du ledit paquet et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, elle y découvre son petit cahier d'écriture.

- _A en juger par votre air, j'en déduis que oui. Passez une bonne soirée !_  
- _Attendez !_

Mais il est trop tard, elle s'éloigne déjà dans la foule, la laissant planter sous la pluie avec toutes ses questions.

* * *

_Boston, Saint James Street, 20h30_

Avec un bâillement, elle s'écroule dans le canapé, enveloppée dans ses couvertures. Elle se saisit de sa télécommande, zappe sur différentes chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui diffuse _500 jours ensemble_, une comédie romantique comme elle les aime. Elle se dit que ça peut être un bon choix et commence à le regarder.

L'histoire est accrocheuse, les personnages sympathiques et attachants, mais elle n'arrive pas à suivre. Elle revoit sans cesse le visage de son inconnue, ses yeux, son adorable petit sourire. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais ces images lui reviennent en même temps que les mêmes questions. Pourquoi avait-elle gardé son cahier ? Comment avaient-t-elles pu se retrouver ? Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce que certains appellent le « destin ».

Incapable de se concentrer, elle éteint la télé et se dirige vers sa chambre. Celle-ci est simple et confortable, murs bleutés et parquet de bois. Un lit simple se trouve dans le coin nord-est de la pièce tandis qu'à son opposé se trouve un bureau sur laquelle croule une tonne de paperasses. Elle s'y installe, fait de la place en empilant un peu plus -si cela est possible- ce qui s'y trouvait déjà et sort son petit cahier.

Elle le prend dans ses mains et le retourne plusieurs fois. Il en sait plus sur sa vie que n'importe qui. Personne n'y a jamais eu accès, même pas sa propre mère.

Elle le feuillette rapidement, parcourant d'un œil distrait les pages qu'elle a déjà noircie. Ses joies, ses peines, ses déceptions, ses espoirs y sont regroupés. Les mots lui sont toujours venus plus facilement en les écrivant qu'en les disant. Personne pour la juger, personne pour s'en servir contre elle.

Elle s'apprête à rédiger sur une nouvelle page quand un détail lui saute aux yeux. Sur la dernière chanson, écrite ce midi, des petites annotations ont été ajoutées. « Pas mal », «Ça n'a pas de sens », « Incompréhensible », « Jolie rime » … « Oui mais non ». Incrédule, elle revient en arrière et inspecte chacune des autres pages.

Le résultat est le même partout. Des commentaires sont gribouillés dans la marge, des phrases sont ajoutées par-ci par là et parfois même des lignes entières ont été barrées pour être réécrites en dessous. Aucune chanson n'a été épargnée. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de sa surprise.

Sur la dernière page, une note à son attention (enfin elle le présume) a été rédigée.

_Salut !_

_J'ai ramassé ce cahier juste après ton départ et je me suis permise d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Comme tu le verras sûrement, j'ai ajouté quelques notes par-ci par là pour améliorer tes textes. Enfin même s'ils auraient pu s'en passer, tu as vraiment du talent. Je suis sûre que tu ferai un tabac. Sérieusement, tu devrais penser à les produire sur scène.  
Enfin bref._

_En espérant te recroiser un jour (ou à défaut t'entendre, mais ça je n'en doute pas),_

_Kitty. W._

* * *

_Boston, Saint James Street, le lendemain, 10h_

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltre à travers les stores, projetant son faisceau lumineux dans la pièce. Grommelant, elle plonge la tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Peine perdue, le sommeil ne viendra plus ce matin.

De mauvaise grâce, elle rejette ses couvertures, enfile un short et un T-shirt de hockey taille XXL avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. D'habitude elle ne prend pas le temps de déjeuner avant de partir au travail, mais ayant décidé de s'octroyer une journée de repos, elle dispose du temps qu'elle veut pour nourrir son estomac affamé.

Pendant qu'elle fait tourner la cafetière à plein régime, elle se prépare un petit déjeuner, composé de biscottes et confiture. Une fois à table, elle entend sans écouter les informations que débitent le présentateur de NBC. Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur, et son chat réfugié sous le canapé l'a bien compris.

La veille au soir, elle avait eu une réflexion profonde sur quoi faire ou ne pas faire. La note de son inconnue avait remis à la lumière du jour une question qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis maintenant cinq années.

Poursuivre une vie monotone ou se relancer dans la musique.

Le fait qu'une personne, qui ne savait rien d'elle et qui était donc totalement objective, avait apprécié son travail et l'encourageait à continuer, lui donnait une confiance qui faisait défaut depuis longtemps pour se relancer. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait toujours les mêmes doutes et les mêmes craintes qui continuaient de l'empêcher à poursuivre son rêve.

Voilà donc où elle en était en ce matin ensoleillé de printemps, attablée devant son petit-déjeuner, vivant seule avec un chat, sans aucune piste vers laquelle diriger son avenir.

Une fois son délicieux déjeuner terminé, elle se dirige vers la douche. Manque de chance, l'eau chaude est aux abonnés absents. L'eau froide la réveillera au moins. 20 minutes et quelques grognements plus tard, elle commence effectivement à s'éveiller pleinement.

Une fois sortie, elle se rend dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Puis, elle se dirige vers son bureau, s'empare du cahier, mais ne sort pas tout de suite. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, elle sort de son placard sa guitare acoustique, une Tanglewood TW73 B. Elle se l'était payée juste avant son arrivée ici après des mois et des mois d'économie. Récemment, elle ne l'utilisait plus mais elle la gardait toujours à portée de main si jamais l'envie lui reprenait. Et aujourd'hui était ce jour.

Elle s'assoit sur le sol, ramène son précieux recueil devant elle, la page ouverte à la chanson souhaitée. Elle l'a réécrite hier soir, suivant les « instructions » qui lui avaient été laissées. Elle joue quelques accords, les laisse raisonner pour s'habituer de nouveau à ce son. Et puis, après une dernière inspiration, se jette à l'eau.

_All I knew this morning when I woke up  
Is I know something now  
Know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes  
And freckles and your smile in the back of my mind  
Making me feel like _

_I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better  
Know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

A mesure qu'elle enchaîne les notes sa voix retrouve plus de force et de confiance. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle se laisse aller et prend plaisir à faire ce qu'elle aime par dessous tout. Lorsqu'elle atteint la dernière note, un sentiment d'accomplissement et de bonheur l'envahit. Chanter lui avait manqué.

Encouragée, elle prend un autre texte amélioré durant la nuit, et guitare en main, fait un nouvel essai.

De fil en aiguille la matinée passe. Quand elle pose définitivement sa guitare sur le sol, la matinée a fait place au début d'après-midi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sent vivante. Entière. La musique pouvait combler le vide qui s'était creusé en elle au cours des années.

Elle se dit qu'elle a bien fait de suivre ses mystérieux conseils. Les texte sont bien mieux ainsi et représentent mieux ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. C'est étrange, c'est comme si cette Kitty la connaissait et savait exactement comment elle fonctionnait. Comme si il existait un lien invisible et étrange entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle repousse rapidement cette idée, « on se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose » pense-t-elle.

_- Tu en dis quoi toi ? _Son chat se contente de bailler et retourne sous le canapé. _Tu m'aides beaucoup tu le sais ça._

Une autre idée germe dans le même temps dans son esprit. « _Ou à défaut t'entendre, mais ça je n'en doute pas ». _Kitty avait eu raison sur ses textes pouvait-elle l'avoir sur ça aussi ?

C'était le moment de la vie où elle se retrouve devant deux chemins différents sans demi-tour possible. Elle devait faire un choix et elle devait le faire maintenant.

* * *

_'Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_I'll take them down, take them down_  
_And open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind_  
_Making up for lost time, taking flight_

_Making me feel like _

Le bar-café est plongé dans un silence presque religieux, captivé par ce qu'il entend. Dans un coin de la salle, un piano installé là pour les soirées « concerts ». A son clavier, une jeune femme de 25 ans qui donne tout ce qu'elle a dans ses doigts et dans la voix pour donner vie à un moment magique.

Cette jeune femme, c'est Marley. Elle a finalement pris le risque, elle s'est relancée. Depuis un an, elle se produit chaque vendredi soir dans des bars ou des cafés différents. Elle a commencé à acquérir une certaine réputation dans le coin, son talent étant loué par ceux qui étaient déjà venus l'écouter.

Désormais, elle pouvait affirmer revivre de nouveau. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, elle faisait ce pourquoi elle vivait. Et cela elle le devait à une personne.

Peut-être était ce le destin, peut être était ce un hasard, mais elle préférait l'appeler Kitty. Elle lui avait donné ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait défaut et changeait sa vie à tout jamais.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir la remercier au moins une fois et pourquoi plus. Elle aurait aimé connaître cette personne qui avait soudainement débarqué dans sa vie et qui avait tout chamboulé.

Chaque midi en retournant à l'esplanade, elle espérait l'y trouver de nouveau. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Ce n'est pourtant pas force d'avoir cherché. Elle avait épluché tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable, les réseaux sociaux, les journaux, les annuaires, pour pouvoir au moins la recontacter mais elle avait toujours failli. Elle ne savait pas même son nom de famille ou le coin dans lequel elle vivait ce qui aurait pu la lancer sur des pistes plus précises.

Malgré ses tentatives infructueuses, elle n'abandonnait pas.

Et elle avait raison d'espérer.

Au fond de la salle, invisible depuis le piano, une jeune femme blonde fut la première à applaudir fièrement une fois la chanson terminée.

Non elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle assistait régulièrement à ses prestations, dès que l'occasion se présentait. De temps en temps, elle retournait à l'esplanade et l'observait de loin. Elle ne l'avait jamais encore abordé. Elle attendait le bon moment, convaincu qu'il viendrait.

Le destin les avait déjà réuni alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire une seconde fois ?

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**

Et voilà fin de cette OS ! Deux chansons sont utilisées : _Boston _de Augustuna et _Everything Has Changed_ de Ed Sheeran et Taylor Swift (qui donne le nom à cette fic). Les lieux énoncés existent réellement (enfin selon Google Maps) et c'est tout ce que je vois à indiquer.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à **reviewer/favoritiser (?)** ça fait toujours très très plaisir.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

A bientôt,  
Brochyialement  
Yhcorb


End file.
